Kazekage
thumb|Kapa Kazekagea Kazekage (風影, Doslovno znači: Senka Vetra) je titula vođe Sela Peska, i ko ponese ovu titulu smatra se najjačim šinobijem Sela Peska, i dodaje se njegova statua u sobi za održavanje sastanaka. Rečeno je da je Treći Kazekage bio najjači, do sada Kazekagea je bilo pet. Pozadina Titula Kazekagea je kreirana negde u vreme ere zaraćenih strana u zemlji vetra. Prvi Kazekage je postao Reto koji je oko sebe okupio nindže iz pustinje i uhvatio prvu repatu zver Šukakua. Na prvom Kage Samitu je učestvovao zajedno sa svojim pratiocem Šamonom. Nakon, smrti drugog Kazekagea na vlast dolazi treći i najmoćniji os svih Kazekagea. On je za života stvorio gvozdeni pesak inspirisan prvim Šukakuovim džindžurikija. Treći Kazekage biva ubijen od strane Sasorija i ubrzo zamenjen sa Rasom, Četvrtim Kazekageom. Rasa se potom oženio Karurom, koja prevremeno rađa njihovog najmlađeg sina Garu. S obzirom na to Rasa predlaže da se u njega zapečati Šukaku što je učinjeno. Dvanaest godina kasnije, Oročimaru ubija Rasu i prerušava se u njega kako bi prevario selo peska i otpočeo invaziju na Konohu. Lista Kazekagea Prvi Kazekage thumb|262px|Prvi Kazekage - Reto Reto (風影, Reto) je Prvi Kazekage, (初代風影, Shodai Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Prva Senka Vetra) on je osnovao Selo Peska u Zemlji Vetra, prikupivši oko sebe pustinjske nindže, Nosio je masku na svom donjem delu lica, on je takođe učestvovao na Prvom Kage Samitu. thumb|left|Drugi Kazekage - Šamon Drugi Kazekage Šamon (沙門, Shamon) je Drugi Kazekage (二代目風影, Nidaime Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Druga Senka Vetra) on je bio pratnja Prvom Kazekageu na Prvom Kage Samitu, takođe on je bio i prvi koji je istražio džindžurikija kako bi ojačao Selo. Treći Kazekage Treći Kazekage (三代目風影, Sandaime Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Treća Senka Vetra) je poznat kao najjači Kazekage u istoriji Sela Peska, on je proučavao Šukakua i uspeo da stvori Gvozdeni Pesak tako što je kombinovao magnetni stil i prah gvožđa, i zbog toga je poznat kao Najjači Kazekage. Kasnije je ubijen od strane Sasorija koji ga je pretvorio u svoju lutku. thumb|left|Četvrti Kazekage - Rasa Četvrti Kazekage Rasa (羅砂, Rasa) je Četvrti Kazekage (四代目風影, Yondaime Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Četvrta Senka Vetra), on je bio otac Petog Kazekagea, i takođe odgovorna osoba koja je zapečatila Šukakua u Garu. Za vreme čunin ispita, Oročimaru ga je ubio kako bi mogao da prevari Selo Peska. Peti Kazekage thumb|262px|Peti Kazekage - Gara Gara (我愛羅, Gaara) je Peti Kazekage (五代目風影, Godaime Kazekage, Doslovno znači: Peta Senka Vetra), on je sadašnji Kazakage, i sin je Četvrtog. Gara je kao dete bio odbačen od seljana isto kao i Naruto, zato što je bio džindžuriki Jednorepog Demona, Šukakua. Zbog svoje moći, seljani su ga se plašili i tretirali su ga kao oružje. Nakon svoje borbe sa Narutom, Gara počinje da se menja i uviđa da sve što je radio bile su samo greške. Nakon toga malo pre drugog dela, Gara je proglašen za Petog Kazekagea, on je isto bio poznat i pod imenom Gara od Peska (砂瀑の我愛羅, Sabaku no Gaara, English TV: Gaara of the Desert) Ostali Kazekagei Imitator Četvrtog Kazekagea thumb|262px|Oročimaru kao Kazekage Nakon ubijanja pravog Četvrtog Kazekagea, Oročimaru je uzeo njegov identitet i prestavio se kao Četvrti Kazekage kako bi prevario Selo Peska, i uništio Selo Lišća. Oročimaruu je trebao identitet Četvrtog Kazekagea kako seljani Sela Lišća nebi posumnjali da on stoji iza svega. Zanimljivosti * U prvom delu kapa i odelo Kazekagea su plavi, a u drugom su zeleni. Категорија:Nindža Rankovi